


sunlight

by darlingargents



Series: Ladies Bingo 2017/2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Community: ladiesbingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Relationship Study, Touch-Starved, one of those vague 'still in the swverse but there's no war and jedi can date' aus, this is so sweet i got cavities writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: One of the first things Ahsoka had learned about Barriss in the beginning was that the other girl was one hell of a cuddler.





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another ladiesbingo square - **Getting Physical**. Also it's FemFeb. And I'm excited as hell and I want to do more than I did last year so if I can keep this writing mood going you're gonna see a heck of a lot more this month. I'm excited!!!!!!!! I love my girls.

One of the first things Ahsoka had learned about Barriss in the beginning was that the other girl was one hell of a cuddler.

She liked everything to do with touch. Their first kiss had been followed by five more in rapid succession. Barriss’s hands had wandered, but not in a sexual way at all — touching her face, her montrals, her arms and hands and back and sides and shoulders. As if she had explored Ahsoka with her eyes, and now wanted to follow with her fingertips.

And of course, once they’d gone beyond kissing, it had been even more apparent. During, and after.

It had freaked Ahsoka out, just a little, at first. She had never been much for casual touch. Anakin was strongly opposed to it — she guessed it had something to do with his childhood, so she’d never pressed him about it — so for her teenage years, she’d mostly been touched in shoulder grabs and very brief (and rare) hugs. Which was fine. But it meant she’d gotten out of the habit, somewhat.

She figured Barriss wasn’t much in the habit, either — Luminara hardly seemed like much of a hugger either. But the other girl would twine their fingers together when they walked, and slip an arm around her when they sat together, and kiss her cheek just whenever.

Making up for lost time, probably. Ahsoka could roll with that.

* * *

The Jedi Temple has beautiful gardens, and they’re Ahsoka’s favourite places for dates. The Coruscant nightlife wasn’t really Ahsoka’s scene — and certainly isn’t Barriss’s — so their dates tended towards visiting cute little shops during lunch or having dinner at a nice restaurant. And both of those were nice, but it was nicest here.

Picnics in the gardens. Surrounded by more plants with more variety than anywhere else on the entire planet. Laying out a blanket in the sun, trading lazy kisses, always touching somewhere. Barriss’s ankle crossed over hers as they eat, her fingers hooked around Ahsoka’s wrist as they lie in the sun, their shoulders brushing as they pack up to leave.

For today’s date, Ahsoka had made them lunch, and she had a class in the afternoon at the Temple and Barriss probably had to go study like always, but right then the outside world didn’t exist. They ate slowly, and didn’t check the time as they cuddled under a sprawling, massive tree that painted shadow-patterns across their bodies with its swaying limbs and clusters of leaves. The sign on the bottom of the trunk told them that it’s native to Alderaan. Barriss would probably know the region, and its historical uses and symbolism.

Ahsoka lifted Barriss’s hand where it’s linked with hers to press a kiss to her fingers. Barriss rolled her eyes and kissed Ahsoka on the cheek in retaliation.

She was late to her class. It’s worth it when she thinks about the feeling of Barriss’s lips on her cheek and Barriss’s fingers entwined with hers, fitting perfectly like they belong there.


End file.
